The horror wont End
by Judecca1
Summary: It has some slight PG 13 words, but i **** them out. This is about 2 people from the Swat Team and Police in RE3, and a 13 year old girl who's dad is dead.(she managed to escaped.) Can they escape the Town and avoid the Nemesis?
1. Default Chapter

Resident Evil 3... The Horor Doesnt End.  
  
Disclamer: None of the characters in this story are mine, or the game itself.  
  
  
  
  
........Fear........Raw Fear is all i knew that Lone night........ It started all with the company of umbrella.....  
they came up with the T-virus.........A mutagenetic Virus, that can turn people into zombies, but it was meant for a weapon.  
However, they tested it on humans........Those Dogs were probally the first ones they tested it on. About 3-4 escaped.....   
Stars Bravo and Alpha teams investagated the place. Only a small few of them escaped....   
Chris and Jill were two of them.....only about 3 more.   
soon the problem became worse. before anyone could act, the town was overun with zombies........ The Cops, and the Swat Teams,  
Including myself, went to the main street........I knew a cop.... my only friend, James. He was kinda tubby, but that shotgun he had made sure nobody messed with him.   
I was a new recruit, and was kinda anti social.   
he was the only one nice to me, so we became friends. That Night, we saw so many zombies, it seemed like a horrible nightmare..............  
Our Teams Tried to stop them, but we were Badly Outnumbered. I grabbed him and we ran from the slowly fading Humans......We blasted so many zombies.   
My wife........damn it.......  
  
(that was then, this is now!)  
(ken and james POV)  
*Sirens Blaze*  
James: Damn it! hurry! those damn Zombies are closing in!  
Ken: Calm down James! im going as fast as i can back to the station!  
James: its not safe here anymore..... the remaining humans are lucky to still be  
alive.....  
Ken: if there are any left.....  
James: Being negative isnt helping right about no--*Twack*  
Ken: whoops ran over a zombie.  
James: thats good!  
Ken: that was originally my wife....  
James: thats bad.  
Ken: *sigh* what the?!?! i just saw a human with a sweater tied around her waist  
Break down a door and avoid a group of zombies.....shes very brave.  
James: what!? thats JILL! shes still alive!!!  
Ken: its a miricle.......but i didnt expect STARS team members to go donw to a  
bunch of zombies.  
James: lucky her... I hope she stays alive.  
Ken: Why?  
James: nevermind that, we have to get to the precinct!  
Ken: right.....  
  
  
(Jill's POV)  
Jill: SH*T! they're faster than the ones i fought at the mansion! this is bad!  
*Runs into the storage warehouse*  
Dario: WHO ARE YOU!? oh........a human......  
Jill: who are you?  
Dario: dario's the name...  
Jill: come on, lets try to find a way out of the city!  
Dario: NO! I already lost my daughter to those-- those DAMN FREAKS! I ALSO LOST MY WIFE  
IM NOT GONNA JOIN THEM! I WOULD RATHER STARVE TO DEATH!!!!!!!!!! *runs into a storage locker*  
Jill:........Good luck jacka**. *walks into the office and picks up some ammo and reloads gun*  
  
  
  
(Ken and James pov)  
  
Ken: we've finally made it. Damn, outta bullets... those zombies can take a bullet.  
James, lets hurry. we cant waste time, otherwise were zombie chow.  
??? : MOMMY MOMMY HELP!!!!!  
James: who's that?! *turns behind him and sees a little girl being chased*  
Ken: JAMES! WE HAVE TO SAVE HER!!  
Zombie: *turns attention to Ken and James and slowly approaches them*  
James and Ken: OH SH*T! *James Kills the zombie with his handgun, conserving his shotgun ammo*  
???: thank you for saving me! my names crystal! Im lost and im being chased by  
these weird ugly people!  
Ken: they're zombies. you'd better come with us.  
Crystal: um.......ok!  
James: I hope its safer in the precinct.  
Ken: better than being out here. plus we need ammo and herbs.  
James: thats true.......  
*the three enter the precinct*  
To....be....continued. 


	2. THWE part Two

Resident Evil 3... The Horor Doesnt End. part II   
"hell's door has opened"  
  
Disclamer: None of the characters in this story are mine, or the game itself.  
  
*last time, ending*  
  
(Ken and James pov)  
  
Ken: we've finally made it. Damn, outta bullets... those zombies can take a bullet.  
James, lets hurry. we cant waste time, otherwise were zombie chow.  
??? : MOMMY MOMMY HELP!!!!!  
James: who's that?! *turns behind him and sees a little girl being chased*  
Ken: JAMES! WE HAVE TO SAVE HER!!  
Zombie: *turns attention to Ken and James and slowly approaches them*  
James and Ken: OH SH*T! *James Kills the zombie with his handgun, conserving his shotgun ammo*  
???: thank you for saving me! my names crystal! Im lost and im being chased by  
these weird ugly people!  
Ken: they're zombies. you'd better come with us.  
Crystal: um.......ok!  
James: I hope its safer in the precinct.  
Ken: better than being out here. plus we need ammo and herbs.  
James: thats true.......  
*the three enter the precinct*  
To....be....continued.  
  
(Continuing from there....)  
*Door closes*  
Crystal: Hey where are we?  
James: the main hall. this old police station has many passages to umbrella's lab.  
but i think it would be destroyed by now.  
Ken: *outraged* YOU KNEW ABOUT THE LAB?!?!?!??!?  
James: .....uh.....yeah..... Chris told me about the accident...  
(Flashback Sequence)  
Chris Redfield: James, you belive me that Umbrella has been testing this weird  
virus on people and they have been turning into zombies, and those monsters are doing  
the horrid acidents?  
James: yeah, i belive that STARS members never lie, even in combat.  
Chris: *sigh* i wish the people would belive me...... I'm gonna go and END THIS  
ONCE AND FOR ALL!!!!!! Tell Mr Iron's that im gonna be taking my vacation early!  
UMBRELLA IS GONNA PAY! *runs out of the precinct and heads toward the airport on his motorcycle*  
James: i wonder why Cheif Irons is acting so strangley and isnt doing anything Drastic to solve  
the problem.....  
(normal time)  
Ken: that was simple, he was taking bribes from umbrella. I overheard him and someone else  
talking about The Experiments, but i didnt know about the lab and zombies till they overran half of downtown!  
Cystal: so thats whats been going on.... I may not survive.... my dad had 2 guns on him, and gave me one,  
but its outta ammo. Im lucky to still be alive.  
Ken: we cant just stay here forever. We have to keep going. lets scan this room for herb's and ammo, then  
we keep moving.  
James & Crystal: right!  
*after 5 minutes of rummaging and searching, they found 2 handgun clips, which they gave to crystal,  
12 shotgun shells (for james), and 2 machine gun packs for Ken*  
Ken: find any herbes James?  
James: only one....... and its Blue.  
Ken: great, just great. and you crystal?  
Crystal: i found 1 green herb.  
Ken: thats it?  
Crystal: no......i found 3 boxes of First aid sprays, each holding about 4 cans.  
*both ken and James drop their jaws*  
Crystal: im a good looker arent i?  
Ken: *nod*  
James: SH*T! all the doors cept this one right here are locked.  
Ken: lets check it out.  
*open door movie*  
*door slam*  
Ken: is anybody around here?  
James: empty. not even zombies.  
Crystal: thats good.  
Ken: good, i found an acess key. all the doors in the main hall are locked  
electronically. so this key will open them.  
*moan*  
James: *readys shotgun* WHOS THERE?!?!?!  
Nicolas: over here james.....urgh....  
James: NICOLAS! YOUR ALIVE! *runs over to him and kneels down* are you ok?  
Nicolas: no.....im not..... im badly hurt. i need bandages.  
James: i kept some bandages in my pocket..*uses a first aid spray and wraps up his wounds*  
Nicolas: i dont think i will survive, i have lost a decent amount of blood.  
Ken: Dont think like that! this is not the time to think Negative!!!!!!  
Crystal: yeah....  
Nicolas: true.... STARS members Bravo team has been eliminated... but i did  
see Barry Run by...he must be the last one on that unit.  
Ken: well at least Stars arent a dying breed.  
Nicolas: i surprisingly saw Brad Vickers still alive on my escape out of the downtown area and to here.  
James: the Chicken? damn im definetly surprised he's alive.  
Nicolas: i also saw a weird creature...it didnt look like a zombie. it was huge.  
James: Great, another problem. Zombies, Ammo, Health, and now, a super powered freak!  
Ken: anybody else?  
Nicolas: I belive We didnt get a new recruit yet. His name is leon. he might still be alive.  
Ken: i see. come on, we need to keep going, before those zombies overun the town.  
*TO BE CONTINUED. (SORRY, SHORT CHAPTERS! ill try to make the next one long. it will be here by at least friday!) 


End file.
